


Please Don't Judge Me

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Exams, Hurt Steve, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Steve is devastated after another failed exam. Billy catches him in a weak moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ONE SHOT .... just like The Reason was meant to be a ONE SHOT but y'all kept asking for more and that turned into a whole story lololololol Enjoy

Please Don't Judge Me 

 

Steve was left alone after the final bell rang to end school. Everyone rushed out to their cars, their parents or whatever- he saw Nancy leave with Jonathan- and now the building was just empty. The white, shiny halls glowed and echoed eerily around him and he sat on the floor, back up against his locker. Three pages, stapled together were clenched in his tensed fist while the other hand was in his hair, fingers pulling hard at the once beautiful chestnut strands. His breathing was erratic at best and he couldn't really see anything through the salty tears burning his eyes but he didn't care. The wet drops spattered on the white papers, turning the blue and red inks into a blurry mess- he still didn't give a fuck. 

It was the final exam paper for Physics and he'd failed. The red F stood out at the top of the paper next to his name like a great big fucking neon sign that symbolised what "Steve Harrington" really meant. Yeah, that's what it looked like; Steve Harrington was the resident failure of Hawkins, Indiana. He was a failure according to his father, he was a failure and a coward according to his friends, he was a fai- no, he was bullshit to Nancy and to just about all his teachers at Hawkins High, he was a giant fucking failure on two legs who just passed through the school for kicks. 

A harsh but contained snarl erupted from him and he balled up the paper. He threw it across the hall on the opposite side of him where it bounced off the lockers and landed somewhere in the middle. He couldn't reach it but he could see it perfectly. Like an annoying bug under his skin that couldn't be removed. Just a harrowing reminder of who and what he really was. His chest hurt and his head hurt from crying so much. When Mr Duval had given him the paper back, he hadn't looked at it yet, for fear of crying in front of the whole class, Nancy and Jonathan included. And Billy Hargrove. He couldn't forget about that prick. He was in Physics too and from what Steve had heard in class, the dude had passed. In fact, Duval had made a point of telling Steve that he was the only one who'd failed. 

How humiliating. 

He cries some more when he thinks about going home and can't help but think that, the one time when he doesn't need his parents around, is the one time that they're actually home. He could just imagine his father waiting for him in the kitchen with his arms folded, all decked out in his scary business suit and tie and that condescending frown that he seemed to save especially for his son. Steve can imagine his mother looking the same way, hands on her hips, sipping out of a martini glass and berating him with the same old names he'd been called since he was seven. 

"Idiot!" 

"Can't believe how embarrassing you are!"

"The Harrington name was once glorious! Now it's been soiled by you!" 

"We've got an invalid for a son!" 

"Can't even bring home one A+."

"You're a failure!"

"A disgrace!" 

"Gonna end up working for me and living off of our hard work! Useless!"

"Poor excuse of a son!"

He didn't even know he'd started whimpering as the harsh voices echo deafeningly loud in his head. He's got both hands covering his ears now, his head resting on his knees as he curls up against the lockers and just cries. It's too much. He can't go home with another fail, he can't! This time he really thinks his parents'll disown him. He'll be out on the streets begging for pennies and bread. They won't even look at him when they pass him on the streets cos that's the kind of people his parents are. The sound of soft footsteps coming to a halt makes him freeze, his crying reduced to sniffles now. He hears the sound of crumpling paper and he can't stop whoever it was from snatching up his exam. 

When he sees who it is, his heart just sinks. 

"B.. Billy- wh- .." He stammers out as the blonde stands tall over him, strong hands unfolding the paper ball of failure. 

"No-!"

The waterworks start again as electric blue eyes assess the expanse of the exam, Billy's expression giving nothing away. Steve can't move, he can't get to his feet- can't do anything but watch helplessly as Billy sees him for the fool he really is. Not King Steve, but rather a clown; a fool who has no other purpose in life but to amuse the people around him with his stupidity. He leans back against the lockers and buries his face in his hands. He doesn't want to see the look of glee or disdain on the other boys face. He can't stand the judgement- gets enough of that at home from his folks. 

He hears more paper shuffling from Billy, but still, no words come out of Hargrove's mouth. Steve glares down at the perspective darkness made by the shadows on his skin and shakes his head. He wants to just scream at Billy to go on and get it over with, but can't find the strength to snark. He's too tired, too worn out. He's tried his best and if his best means failure, then Steve guesses that he just had to accept it and move on. 

"I'm stupid, so what?" He chokes out, glaring hard at Billy's shoes. The stupid bastard still hasn't said anything. It makes Steve feel worse. 

Suddenly, the sandy coloured boots start to move and Steve follows them until they're further away from him, outstretched to the middle of the empty hall, Billy's back resting gently on the lockers behind them. He can feel Billy's shoulder brush his, the denim brushing roughly against his soft, cotton Polos. The heat from the other boy is a small comfort but doesn't even hold a candle to how cold Steve feels in the inside. 

"So you're the one who failed." Hargrove finally says and his voice is low and smooth. Steve rolls his eyes and bangs the back of his head against the lockers, making the metal bang. He wipes furiously at his face and shakes his head. 

"Yeah, so what Hargrove?" He growls but it just sounds like a pathetic and tearful croak. Beside him, he can hear Billy curse, clearly amused. 

"Well, I don't mean to sound... condescending Steven, but- ... I mean, not even an E, or a D?"

Billy cracks up at the big red 0's on some of the sections of the paper.

"I mean come on Harrington, a zero in mechanics? Thermal and kinetic theory? Atom-"

"Can you please- look, I really don't need this right now..." Steve finally yells but it sounds like a pitiful sob. He groans with shame and buries his face in his knees again, soft whimpers and mournful sounds erupting from his uncontrollable sniffling. 

Beside him, Billy freezes when he realizes that Steve is actually hurting over this. Steve tries to ignore the boy on his side but Billy's presence right there feels like a white hot poker on his skin. He doesn't want to cry in front of his biggest enemy- that's fuel for the next year until they graduate. But he just can't stop the tears. Billy caught him in a moment of weakness. His reputation was ruined for good. 

"Hey- Harrington it's just a paper, you know you can always sit this exam again right?" Billy mutters and his voice is hesitantly kind. Steve whines softly and tries to wipe his eyes, shaking his head.

"It wasn't just that paper- I failed three exams so far." 

"Oh." 

He hears the "Oh, you're really stupid aren't you?" in Billy's tone and he sobs harder. Forgive him for being so fucking weak but he really couldn't do anything else at this point. His future was literally slipping out of reach. Imagine, even Billy Hargrove had a bright career to look forward to. He'd just be stuck here, forever. With parents who broke him down constantly. And didn't give a damn of the damage they were doing. 

"Well- ...you can still take them again man. It's not the end of the world." Billy tries and he actually sounds comforting. 

Which only makes Steve feel worse. 

"You don't know my parents... they won't- ... I can't go home with another failed paper. I'm dead." He whimpers through gritted teeth. His hands are back in his hair, pulling hard at the strands. It's awfully painful but he doesn't even register what he's doing to himself. He just wants the ground to open up and swallow him wh-

"Hey, stop that. It's not helping." Billy whispers, grabbing Steve by the wrists and gently pulling his hands from his hair. Steve glances up at the other boy and wet, red eyes meet clear blue ones. He looks down at the larger hands holding his wrists, thumb fingers on his pulse point and swallows. He's never felt a touch so... tender before. As if it were afraid he'd break or collapse. It makes him cry harder. He pulls his hands away and swipes angrily at his tears.

"You can go ahead and laugh- I don't care anymore. I'm sure the whole school'll hear about dumb Steve tomorrow anyway." 

It's spat with a bitter growl that he's used to using around Billy. They're enemies- why the hell was Hargrove being so fucking kind to him right now? It was all a ruse. He'd be extra dumb to believe that the guy actually cared about how he was feeling. 

"I won't tell anyone, Harrington. M'not that cruel. Parents can be tough... but I'm sure they'll... understand." Billy reassures but his voice chokes up a bit at the parents part. Almost like he's unsure about how they'd react. Or something else. Steve shakes his head.

"They won't. M'gonna be getting frostbite from them for the rest of my life after I show them this." 

"Harr-"

"No Billy. Dad once tried to disown me because I'd gotten a C- on a test. He said I could never be his son because I was so stupid. I'm the one who let the Harrington name down. I don't know what he'll do after he sees this." His voice that had become hard with frustration and anger becomes soft and whiny again; tears falling freely once more as he thinks about the consequences of going home. 

Chills run down his spine when he feels Billy's arms come around him, holding him steady. His body tenses up but he doesn't react otherwise. Doesn't look up from his palms and doesn't dare ask Billy what the hell he's doing. Just stays there, frozen in the other boy's arms, sobbing and sniffling like a goddamn baby. Billy feels warm against his cold skin though, and that's a comfort he'd never realised he'd missed. He hadn't been held in a long time. Not by Nancy, not by his mother and certainly not by his asshole of a father. He couldn't believe Billy was giving him some sense of peace right now. 

"Your parents are fucking idiots for ever thinking of disowning you. It's a fucking shit exam." Billy growls, practically pulling Steve onto his lap, the boy's face buried in his chest, tears soaking through his denim jacket. And if Steve wasn't so out of it right now, he'd be freaked out but, crying for what seemed like hours had exhausted him. He didn't have the energy to fight anything anymore. 

"A shit exam I couldn't even pass. I'm stupid-" Steve mumbles into Billy's chest.

"No, you're not. The exam is dumb. You cant measure knowledge by a piece of paper with abstract questions meant to serve some faceless, nameless agenda."

Steve feels Billy's hand in his hair, stroking the parts where his own fingers had pulled and yanked too hard. It feels soothing and he closes his eyes for a moment. The exam is dumb... something about abstract questions. 

"I don't even know what that means." He mutters, cheeks burning in shame.

Billy just chuckles however.

"It's alright Harrington. Just means that the exams don't serve an actual purpose. A lot of successful and smart people dropped out of school." 

"Really?" Steve asks out of god-honest hopeful, wide-eyed curiosity, his head raising up instantly from Billy's chest to blink at the boy. Billy nods, snickering at his reaction. 

"Mhm. Einstein dropped out, Edison was expelled, the Wright Brothers. Hell, Aretha Franklin. And a whole bunch of other people."

Steve's little pink tongue stick out of his mouth in wonder, his wet dark eyes looking off into the distance.

"So... I can still be smart? Even though I've failed everything in life?"

Billy's chest twinges a little at the sad little sentiment Steve seems to think actually describes himself. 

"I wouldn't call three exams everything Harrington." 

"Not just that... I mean I let... I let Nancy down, my parents, I always run away from my problems, I-" 

"I don't know about Nancy, but, from everything that I've heard about you since coming here, ...you're not a bad person Steve. They said you were too kind and... caring... Tommy said that's why you aren't King of this joint anymore-"

The bright look Steve gives him with huge fucking soft brown doe-eyes makes him pause abruptly.

"What?"

"You just called me Steve." The brunette murmurs, biting at his lower lip. 

Billy rolls his eyes, face reddening a bit at that.

"Yeah, whatever Harrington. My point is, you're not an asshole like me. Stop listening to what other people say about you."

"Well... you don't seem like that much of an asshole right now." Steve says softly, eyes down, fingers absently playing with Billy's white t-shirt. 

"Yeah, right. I'm still a mean machine." Billy scoffs, eyes looking down at Steve's little, pale fingers twisting gently in his shirt. 

"No you're not. You're practically babying me right now." Steve shoots back, a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

"Well, what d'you expect me to do when I see Hawkins' princess sitting by herself in a puddle of her own tears?" 

Steve growls and smacks Billy in the chest. It's weak and feeble but Billy pretends it hurts. Which makes Steve even more irritated.

"I'm sorry for what happened the other night.... at the Byers house." Billy suddenly says and the sincerity in his voice makes Steve look up at him, eyes unblinking. 

They're about an inch away from each other, noses almost touching and Steve can feel the same damn electricity he'd told Dustin about. It sings through him and he gasps softly. Without thinking, his hands go around Billy's neck and he feels Billy's warm hands on his waist, touching and pulling. It's a tension that's been festering between them even before the whole Byers house incident happened. And Steve has never felt it this potent before. Almost like he can taste it and by the dark look in Billy's eyes, he can tell that the other boy feels it too.

When their lips meet... the world becomes deathly silent and dead to them. It's nothing but Billy's lips and his tongue that keeps swiping out to lick at Steve's lips and he doesn't think about it. Just opens his mouth, giving Billy easier access to everything. It's a sloppy and unpracticed kiss but it's deep... both boys can feel it in their souls. Steve whimpers as Billy bites down softly on his lower lip, tugging it firmly before letting it go. When they break apart, they're both panting and staring at each other with dark eyes. Steve whimpers and buries his nose in Billy's neck. 

"Fucking hell Steve." Billy rasps in his ear and Steve clings tighter to him. Billy's hands let him go for a minute and suddenly he hears the grating sound of paper being torn up. He snaps up and turns around just in time to see the ripped up pieces of his Physics exam crumpled up in Billy's hands. 

"What're you doing?" He murmurs, in a daze. 

"We're gonna go to your parents and tell them that I'm your new tutor. And that the school has entrusted me with the responsibility of getting it's biggest star back in the game."

"Because I'm stupid?" Steve mutters, but his eyes shine at the prospect of not having to face his parents alone. 

"Because you have the potential. And I can see it." 

Steve swears he doesn't tear up as Billy struggles to his feet, an emotional ball of fluff in his arms making the task somewhat difficult. But he doesn't complain. 

Steve snuggles closer to Billy, hands around his neck and it's the best he's ever felt about three failed exams.


	2. I See Sparks Fly Whenever You Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes home; with Billy tagging along to save him from the wrath of his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few spare minutes so I wrote somethinf......

I See Sparks Fly Whenever You Smile 

 

When they walk in past the front door, grinning from ear to ear, Steve's heart on fucking _fire_ and Billy's smile warm and endearing, it's hard to forget that his parents are home. And that he's got to inform them of his failed Physics paper. They're happy, laughing about some crazy shit Billy had said when Steve hears the scary sound of a deep, sobering cough that immediately swipes the smile off his face. He quickly retrieves his hand from where his and Billy's fingers are sort of intertwined.

"Um... Dad- hey..." He stutters, hoping to God that John Harrington hadn't just seen them holding hands. There's a sinking feeling in his stomach, as if his gut is made of quicksand and he gulps thickly. Beside him, he notices Billy tensing up, demeanour becoming shifty and defensive. He's much more muscular than him and Steve just wants to hide behind Billy to block his father's oncoming onslaught. 

"Why are you so late Steven? School finishes at 2:40PM. This tardiness won't do." John intones, his voice a harsh mix of disappointment and warning. Steve flinches and almost wishes that the demogorgon had eaten him back at Byers' house. He doesn't do well under the pressure put in by his father. The man is controlling and stifling and at times, dictatorial. This was bound to be a disaster now. 

"Um- I- ... I...." 

He fucking freezes and his cheeks burn in embarrassment as he notices Billy glancing down at him curiously. He's nervous because he's deathly afraid of what the man's response would be like after he reveals the truth. _How did one even explain a third failed final exam to his parents?_ Opposite him, John is standing tall, arms folded, tailored suit still on, eyes glaring suspiciously. 

"Spit it out Steven. And who, might I ask, is this?" 

John rivets his glare in Billy's direction and eyes the boy down, his hooded grayish eyes assessing raw information from the way Steve stood like a coward next to Billy. Billy automatically assumes a very aggressive, very dominating stance under the cold glare and his chest puffs out just a bit. He's breathing slowly and somehow, he'd managed to get a little ways in front of Steve, shielding the smaller boy with his body. 

"Dad- this is Billy. He's my new tutor." Steve blurts out, biting his lips worriedly. 

"Tutor?" John screws up his nose at Billy and then returns his almost maniacal gaze now back to his son who blanches.

"I... I uh..."

_Jesus fuck just come out with it!_

"I failed Physics so the school assigned me a tutor." He blurted out just as his mother came strutting down the hallway.

"Oh sweetie you're home!" 

She looks high off that champagne glass in her hand. 

John snorts and shakes his head, turning to her and then gesturing to Steve, hands on his waist now in that authoritative way they always did.

"Yeah Judy, _our son_ just arrived- way past the time he's supposed to like usual- and he's failed another test." 

Billy's moved a bit to the side now, just to give the family their time since he felt a bit out of place but he still maintains an arc just protective of Steve if things come to actual blows like it always did with _his_ old man. Judy gasps dramatically, clutching her hand to her chest as she gaped incredulously at Steve who is practically evaporating under their disappointed glares. 

"Steven! Not another one?!"

"It's not that bad mom, look- I got assigned a tutor. That means the school hasn't given up on me." He reasons pathetically, his _please don't give up on me too,_ going unheard. Beside him, Billy twitches a bit when John takes a step forward.

"Not that bad? You got assigned a tutor Steven! That means they think you're remedial! And that's bad! One more fail and you're gonna be done boy!" 

Steve whimpers quietly but it's only Billy who hears it.

"They assigned me to him immediately because they said he had potential." The blonde suddenly says, nodding at Judy who suddenly now notices him. She approaches them loftily, extending her hand to him.

"Oh, well then dear, who are you?" She flirts and it's terribly embarrassing. 

"Billy Hargrove, ma'am." He replies politely anyway, shaking her hand. It's disgusting the way she acts around the boy and Steve rolls his eyes at them. 

"I'm Mrs Harrington but you can call me Judy." 

"Uhh... okay, Judy. Anyway, the school doesn't want Steve to not graduate so, they've assigned me to help him with his work. They know he's a good student." Billy finishes, missing the way Steve glances up at him as he blatantly lies to his parents. John sighs, shaking his head but Judy seems pleased as fucking punch.

"Oh, of course. You're welcome here anytime to help our little Steven." She coos, her smile as fake as her... everything else. John even goes so far as to shake Billy's hand firmly, something he's never even had the courtesy or love to show his own son. It was a blatant jab at Steve by his father and he catches the steely glint in the man's cold eyes as he claps Billy in the shoulder. 

_I've only just met him and already I can tell he's worthy of my time. More than you'll ever be._

At least that's what Steve hears in his head as his parents leave them to it. He leads Billy up to his room on autopilot and doesn't say a damn word. Just sits quietly on his bed, shoving a few books off the side so he could curl up against the headboard, his soft blue blanket around him. He ignores Billy out of sheer anger and envy because of what had just happened but deep down he knows it's not Billy's fault. 

Hell, the dude was just trying to help him. His dad was the real asshole here. 

If Billy notices his attitude, he doesn't say anything. The blonde just walks slowly around his room, exploring the pictures in the walls, the _Tears For Fears_ posters and the portrait of Frank Sinatra on his door. It's oddly telling of the smaller boy but Billy doesn't mention it. He notes the lack of personal, family pictures and the lack of personalization of any kind save for the posters. The work desk is cluttered with a stack of thick text books, pens and pencils and eraser dust. A few scattered pages cover the surface of the desk and Billy eyes the paper bin at the side, filled with crumpled paper. He sighs, practically feeling Steve's anger and frustration from across the room. 

It's true, the boy's parents are complete trash lords who clearly didn't think much of their son. His mother was a total sleaze, if not cringey and his Dad was horrible in a way that made Neil seem almost bearable.

 _Almost._

Steve sees Billy bend down to pick up something from the floor and huffs, looking away. He's got tears in his eyes and he just hates everything right now. He's embarrassed because his own father doesn't particularly like him, his mother just hit on his new friend- yes, Billy was his new friend and now, Billy _knows_ he's stupid and what his parents really think of him. He's sniffling quietly to himself when Billy sprawls out on the bed right next to him. 

"Hey." 

Billy's voice is low but surprisingly soft and sweet, and it only makes Steve's eyes water more. When he shakes his head and glares at the blonde, he pauses, eyeing the soft white teddy bear his the other boy's hands. It's a squishy, soft and cuddly bear with huge dark eyes and a threaded smile. The paw-prints on each of its feet are chocolate brown which accounts for its name, _Chocolate Foot._ It's pretty basic but whatever- he was six, sue him. 

"You okay there pretty boy?" Billy coos, doing a terrible imitation of a cute, high-pitched parody of something small and adorable. It's hilarious and Steve scoffs a bit, too stubborn to put a damn smile on his face. He reaches out for Chocolate Foot and swipes it out of Billy's hands. 

"Aw c'mon, fluffy and I were bonding." The boy jokes, snatching back the bear. 

Steve springs from his droopy position against the headboard, making grabby hands at the bear.

"Hand him over Billy! And his name's not fluffy, it's Chocolate Foot." He protests, grumbling in frustration as Billy holds out the bear for him only to yank it back out of his reach. Billy bursts out laughing and Steve has to pause for a minute to realize that this is the first time he's ever seen the boy so happily out of his element. It's a refreshing look for him and it's beautiful. 

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, here. You can have Chocolate Foot back." Billy concedes trying to catch his breath as Steve ends up sprawled on top of him. He shoves the bear firmly into the crook of Steve's neck, tickling the boy and making him reel back in reflex. His hands are free to roam now and he slowly slides them down Steve's thighs that are spread on either side of his waist. He squeezes the firm muscle there and gazes up at Steve who is currently cuddling his bear. He rolls his eyes and hauls himself up so that Steve's the one underneath him now. The brunette looks scared for a moment at the switch and blinks up at Billy with huge doe-eyes, bear still clutched in his grasp. 

"Billy?..." 

The call of his name is so soft and sweet it does things to Billy's insides and he doesn't think for a few seconds, lowering until his lips meet Steve's. He hears Steve let out a little squeak of surprise but pretty soon, the boy is melting against him, Chocolate Foot squashed between their chests. Steve reaches up and wraps his arms around Billy's neck and Billy runs his fingers through the boy's soft, fluffy hair, tangling his hands there. When Billy pulls away from the kiss, Steve tries desperately to follow but Billy just gazes down at the gorgeous boy under him. Steve's pink lips are swollen and glistening. Makes Billy want to _ravage_ him all over again. 

"You're so beautiful, Steve Harrington." He accidentally lets slip and regrets it instantly as Steve's pretty eyes become wet again. He presses a few kisses all over Steve's face and apologizes.

"I'm sorry..." 

"No..." Steve whimpers, holding Chocolate Foot closer to his chest. 

"It's not you." 

The last time he'd said that, it was to Nancy Wheeler, the girl that ripped his heart out, stomped on it, set it on fire and then called him bullshit. He supposed everyone thought he'd gotten over her betrayal- running away with Jonathan and all that. But, in truth, he was not okay. It wasn't just wrong what she did, it was hurtful and he'd been broken, battered and bruised ever since then. Well, more than usual anyway. To hear someone else call him beautiful? To hear someone sound so genuine, praising him when he didn't deserve an ounce of it... was just overwhelming. 

"Whoever hurt you, they're not here anymore. I swear it Steve. And your parents are shallow idiots, they don't know your worth." Billy whispers thickly in his ear, pressing hard, meaningful kisses to his neck, while his left hand reached up to wipe away at a stray tear sliding down Steve's pretty face. The brunette shudders and let's out a choked sob, burying his face in Billy's chest. 

"They like you better than me." He whines, fist clenched in Billy's jean jacket. 

_"No-"_

"And they think you're smart."

_"Steve-"_

"And you _are_ smart..." 

_"Princess.."_

"And freaking gorgeous... and-" 

_"Pretty boy..."_

"And I'm stupid.."

"Steve, look at me!" Billy growls, clutching Steve's jaw in his hand while the other one tucks a brunette strand behind the boy's ear. Steve immediately shuts up and bites his lip closed. He blinks at Billy expectantly and shudders as the boy runs his thumb across his brow, down his temple, stroking his cheek gently, sensually. It's new for the both of them... these feelings and sentimental touches... hell- just a few hours ago, they'd been talking like strangers about Steve's failing grades. Not even _like_ strangers; they _were_ strangers. 

Now, all Steve wants to do is bury himself in Billy's body and never leave that safe haven. He doesn't want anyone else touching him again. Only Billy. Not even a hi-five or a pat on the back. He just wants Billy's lips, his hands, his eyes on him. Touching him, squeezing him, _fucking_ him... 

_Maybe that was pushing it._

"You're not stupid. I don't care that we've only just met and talked like this. I don't care that we're just getting to know each other. I _know_ you. And you're not stupid. Far from it." 

Steve's dumbstruck after that little confession and for a while, he and Billy lie there, the blonde on top of him, holding him close, arms around his body tight. They just stare at each other for what seems like hours, deep, ocean bay blue piercing into dark, wet, whiskey brown. It makes Steve breathless, how genuine Billy sounds and for Billy, he can't believe Steve is real right now. The boy is stupidly gorgeous and beautiful and fucking smart and doesn't even know it. It's almost adorable, if Steve didn't advocate his alleged stupidity so damn much. 

"Now shut up and let me do my job." Billy teases as Steve blushes and grins, holding his teddy bear closer to his face, burying his nose in the synthetic white fur like a kitten. 

He gets a well-deserved kiss on the forehead from Billy that has him smiling all the while Billy drawls on and on about the history of atomic theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Blep Tumblr: @hainethehero


End file.
